


The Life of Jetstream

by sinshine_doctor



Category: Transformers
Genre: Jetstream is good son, Jetstream’s Origin Story, M/M, Ratchet is best mom, Seeker child, Transformers - Freeform, Wheeljack is best dad, future G1!Soundwave/Jetstream, future Jetstream/Sideswipe, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine_doctor/pseuds/sinshine_doctor
Summary: My OC Jetstream’s backstory.





	1. Saving Jetfleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetstream meets Wheeljack and Ratchet

Wheeljack and Ratchet were walking down the street with Bumblebee, listening to the scout talk about how they need to get out more.

Then, Wheeljack heard a sparkling yell in pain. He was moving before he registered it, Ratchet and Bumblebee close behind. They turned a corner and saw a big mech try to attack, and then stumble back as a smaller mech ran for their life. Bumblebee moved to arrest the mech, and told the others to find the youth. Wheeljack stared in horror at the mangled wing lying on the ground before him. The seekerlet’s wing was covered in energon where it would’ve connected to him. The engineer felt his spark climb into his intake. He bent down and tenderly picked up the wing, and Ratchet gently took it from him, analyzing.

“I may be able to fix it,” the Medic said, a concerned look on his face. Wheeljack nodded, and looked at the trail of energon along the floor.

“We have to find that sparkling,” he said suddenly, and took off, Ratchet in pursuit.

After following the trail for a bit, they came upon a tall building, energon dripping into it, leading to a corner. Above the corner was darkness, but there was a beam. And sitting on that beam, two frightened cyan orbs could be seen, glowing. Energon dripped down the wall behind the figure. The seekerlet made a frightened noise, afraid that they were going to take his remaining wings for the black market, or worse, kill him. Wheeljack climbed a nearby ladder to be level with the little one.

He held out a servo. “Hello little one. My name is Wheeljack. I’m not here to hurt you,” he greeted. The seekerlet scooched further into his corner, but bumped his wound, and whimpered. “My friend here, Ratchet, is a doctor. He believes he’ll be able to reattach your wing. But, if he’s gonna do that, ya need to come with us,” the wrecker explained. He inched closer to the sparkling. “Can I pick you up?” he inquired. The seekerlet gave a small nod and let Wheeljack pick him up in a way that resembled a hug, comforting the young seeker. Holding the youngling in one arm, the wrecker made his way down to the ground.

He showed Ratchet the seekerlet’s back. Ratchet delicately touched around the wound, examining the damage. The seekerlet flinched as he was touched and suddenly Wheeljack jerked as he felt the youngling’s fear and pain rush through their contact. Ratchet’s face also twitched, meaning he felt it too.

“An empath?” The medic inquired.

“Yes, sorry,” the seeker squeaked out.

“What’s your designation?” Wheeljack asked him.

The sparkling pursed his lip plates and said, “Jetfleet.”

“Alright Jetfleet. We need to take you to a hospital so I can attempt to reattach your wing,” Ratchet announced, and they started walking.

“O-okay,” the seekerlet replied. He suddenly straightened, “Have you seen my siblings?” he asked worriedly.

“Sorry buddy. I don’t think we have,” Wheeljack told him. He felt sadness go through the link as the youth slouched. “What do they look like?”

The seekerlet’s remaining wing twitched. “My big brother, his name is Solar Flare, his paint is red and orange. And my little sister, Atalanta, she’s white with some bright blue,” he suddenly started to cry. Wheeljack could see images of the other seekers, like they were being transmitted with the emotions. It took him a second to realize they were. He gently stroked Jetfleet’s helm, in an attempt to soothe him. The seeker’s sobs quieted, but oil still ran down his faceplates. They had reached the hospital.

Ratchet threw the doors open, instantly barking orders for a team of flying frame experts. Pharma seconded the shouted orders, and opened the door to a room, before moving back to his other duties. Ratchet gently took the seekerlet from Wheeljack, and Wheeljack could’ve sworn the kid mentally called out “Sire!” as the engineer was ushered out of the room. He sat down outside the room, and after a few minutes, he slipped into recharge.

The seekerlet panicked as he was brought away from that comforting heat of the mech who called himself “Wheeljack.” He felt an odd attachment to the elder mech. The one called “Ratchet” attempted to comfort him. “Don’t worry, Jetfleet. We’re going to make you better, and get you up and flying again,” he half smiled.

“Will you stay here?” the sparkling said, unnerved by all these unfamiliar and unnamed faces.

The CMO thought for a moment. “If you would like me to.” Jetfleet nodded. “Here,” Ratchet said, holding up a needle. “You are going to want to be recharging and with dampened pain sensors.” The seeker gulped, but he let Ratchet inject him. The seekerlet lay on his front, but he then reached out a servo. Ratchet stared at it for a second, before holding the tiny servo in his own. A look of content crossed Jetfleet’s face as he closed his optics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetfleet is Jetstream’s original name


	2. Problems and Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetfleet goes through surgery and someone shows up.

It wasn’t til the surgery was almost over until problems started to arise. It wasn’t complications with the surgery, but had to do with Jetfleet’s now deathgrip on Ratchet’s servo. The sparkling was having nightmares. And Ratchet could partially see them. He was able to feel the fear flowing through their contact, and watched as his good wing sluggishly twitched. In the nightmare, the boy was running. He only had his one wing, and was running from something that appeared as a red blob, almost like a… a solar flare. Wait, that was his brother’s name, wasn’t it? Was he running from his brother? The blob caught up, revealing it was a red and orange seeker, definitely older than Jetfleet. The red seeker had a helm matching the younger’s, meaning they were part of the same trine. It had to be Solar Flare. Solar Flare grabbed Jetfleet by the arm, and the sparkling screamed, he clawed, kicked, and screamed for help.

Ratchet was torn from the nightmare with a start as the seeker jerked awake. Ratchet hadn’t noticed the surgeons leave, but they had. The seekerlet quickly released Ratchet’s hand, and whimpered. “Sorry, I- I didn’t mean to…”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ratchet asked. “I may not be a therapist, but I’m intent on taking care of you.”

“Not right now… maybe later…” the sparkling mumbled out.

“Okay.” Ratchet stood up to sit at the computer and take care of reports. “I’ll be right here.” Time passed and Ratchet heard a knock on the door. He stood up with a small groan and peeked his head out, to see Wheeljack standing there.

The wrecker grinned. “Hey Sunshine!” Ratchet groan at that, and let Wheeljack in. Jetfleet had tensed up when he heard the knock, but settled down when he realized it was just Wheeljack. This confused the seekerlet, who didn’t know why he felt so close to the engineer. Wheeljack meandered over and fondly patted his head, causing Jetfleet to giggle a bit.

“Look at you, all patched up! Pharma says you should be released soon. Do you know where your home is?”

The seeker shook his head sadly. “I don’t have one.” Another knock on the door. Ratchet got up. It was one of the nurses.

“We got a white and blue seekerlet claiming to be Atalanta, she’s looking for Jetfleet.” The nurse moved aside to reveal said seekerlet. The new youth instantly pushed their way inside and rushed to Jetfleet’s side. She practically launched herself onto the berth.

“Brother!! You’re okay! I was so worried!” she kept rambling. The elder seeker shushed her.

“I’m fine! Don’t worry,” he tried to smile.

Wheeljack spoke up. “Since you two don’t have any place to stay, we’ll take care of ya.” Jetfleet and Atalanta looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhhh... I try


End file.
